Kid Hero
by bleachreaper
Summary: Can this orphan Zero become Soul Society's only hope for survival. Some Ichiruki and Ishihime. Not a Ichiruki or Ishihime fic. My first Fanfic. Please R and R. Flames are welcome. Story on temproary hold until I get 10 reveiws. Need more insentive to work
1. Shikai, Ready or Not, Release

"Come on Jack, it's time for class."

"Finish packing we've almost graduated training school. We don't want to wait for you."

Coming guys, go on ahead and I'll follow." Jack said grabbing his zanpakutō and running after his friends

Running and almost being late to class does help practice flash steps Jack thought as he slid into his seat as the bell rang.

"Today class, we have Ichigo Kurosaki, Commander-General Captain of the first division, here to explain how we've changed the graduation test. Kurosaki-san."

"Thank you." Kurosaki said stepping up to the podium, "In this years graduation test all of you will be asked to fight another one and as long as you show that you can utilize your zanpakutō's shikai without to much trouble. Although winning comes with better recognition."

"Awe man, I haven't even tried to start talking to my zanpakutō let alone use shikai," groaned Jack. His reaction differed from most of the class though. They were perfectly adept in using their shikai.

"Oh and by the way the contest will be tomorrow." Kurosaki said before leaving. This made more of the class worry. But none could be as worried as Jack. Use shikai. How?

While, after a day of straight training he still didn't have it right. To make matters worse Ichigo had parried him with the class valedictorian, Kyle Roman. "What is your name?" he asked his zanpakutō for the millionth time. Still no answer. Oh well, here we go. Enraptured in his thoughts, he accidentally walked into Kurosaki. "Captain Kurosaki, terribly sorry. May I ask a favor though?"

He scowled but nodded anyway, "Sure, What is it"?

"Could I forfeit the match? I still haven't learned my shikai."

"Listen Jack," How does he know my name, Jake wondered, "Never give up until it's to late. Fight until you can't stop." The scowl lessened into something softer but still not quite a smile.

"But I don't know my shikai!" Jack protested

"But there is still time for you to find the other part of you." and Kurosaki left with that.

"Jack Morna and Kyle Roman report to the battle sight." said the voice over the loud speakers.

Here we go Jack thought. At the arena he saw his opponent in his full glory. 6 ft tall with a full time release zanpakutō, just as tall. Even though it was still sheathed, Jack knew what was in store for him. An 8 pronged sword sparkling with lightning. "Begin," said Kurosaki's amplified voice.

Kyle drew his sword and cried almost immediately, "Lightning jolt." With no defense possible Jack did the only thing he could think of. He put his sword up to take the jolt. The blast was so powerful, he still felt a residual charge knocking him back into a . . . forested clearing? There must be something wrong with me. That jolt must have knocked me crazy.

He used this chance to look around. The clearing he had crashed into was about 100 feet in diameter and, despite the forest climate, it was over 100 degrees .

"What's going on here," Jack cried. "Where am I? Answer me whoever you are!"

"Hello Jack." Where is that voice coming from, Jack thought. It sounds like it is coming from behind me and in front of me at the same time. "My name is but you probably couldn't here that. But you might if you can tell me what kind of fruit is my favorite."

"That's impossible," said Jack realizing he was in a field of over 80 trees, each with a different fruit, none of them looked familiar. "How am I supposed to know which one you like?

"Your allowed to taste the fruits if you want," the voice said and Jack could almost picture a body shrugging.

Jack groaned but walked around to each fruit taking a sample of all of them. This one was sweet, this one is sour, this one tastes like dirt, this one is too rough, this one made him throw up. Finally he came up to a beautiful tree that was shinning in the light in a way that made it look as if it made of solid gold. The fruits too looked to be rubies and emeralds.

Looking at this tree Jack could only think these fruits must be his favorite. Jack reached out and grabbed one of the tender fruits and took a bite, only to cough it up and throw the fruit across the yard. "That was horrible." Jack stated (the obvious).

Jack continued through the grove tasting good, but in no way great, fruits. There were only a small handful of trees left to savor fruit from. The strange voice echoed throughout the forest again, "Since you've yet to tell me which fruit is my favorite, you only get to taste one more fruit until you must decide.

"Just great!" Jack muttered as his wandering continued with more urgency. Not really looking he walked straight into a tree. This tree was as decrepit and old looking as the other tree was beautiful and bright. The bark was horribly aged and flaking, well the fruits looked hard and rotten.

"Can't be worse then anything else I've had." Jack muttered as he grabbed a fruit and took a tentative bite, only to have an explosion of taste that far exceeded every other fruit he had eaten.

"This fruit is your favorite," Jack whispered, "Its outside appearance isn't great, but if you look past that, on the inside, where it counts, it is better than anything in the world."

"So now you understand," the same unknown voice from earlier says. From the bite he took out of the fruit, a flame sprouted, starting small, and growing larger, until the flames solidified into a golden red bird. A phoenix, Jack recalled from mythology lessons. Its breathtaking beauty left Jack in a daze. Its beak seemed to curve into a smile.

"Hello Jack, You should here this now my name is . . ."

Jack came out of his daze with his body half way in a wall. No time past through all that? Strange. Well Kyle walked from his position on the other side of the room slowly, as to add to Jack's torment, Jack examined his wounds. No blood, but his body was stiff, and his hair on end. That was the power of Kyle's zanpakutō. No visible damage but tons of force and the electricity makes it harder to move because your brain's electrical signals get slowed down.

"Yo twerp," Kyle said, halfway across the room, "You alright. I didn't mean to hurt you. Just a little blast was all. Anything a normal shinigami could deflect." One second he had been there, but the next he was behind Jack, his zanpakutō held against Jacks chest, expelling electricity. "Tell you what, give-up and I won't kill you." The pressure increased. Jack could barely talk by this point.

Jack finally managed to mutter "His name . . .he said . . . his name . . . was . . . Ooinaru . . . Ooinaru Houou!" Jack screamed "Rise from the ashes of defeat." A cloud of smoke rose around him and it took Kyle a second to realize that he was holding his sword against air. Outside the smoke cloud, to the view of the onlookers, Jack stood there with a curved sword. The sword seemed to be smoking, but it could have just been smoke from the cloud around his opponent, Jack reasoned while looking at his sword. Looking up at the crowd, his look turned serious and he gripped the sword with assurance. "This is where I take control," Jack said rushing at the smoke cloud surrounding his opponent.


	2. Sword, Thy Name is Ooinaru Houou

As the dust cleared the two were in a dead-lock, nether giving any ground

As the dust cleared the two were in a dead-lock, nether giving any ground. Finally Jack jumped back and attacked again with kidō. "Hadō 69, Flame Forged Spear." instead of the hundreds of small spears this kidō would normally summon, Jack contorted the spiritual energy into one larger spear that he fixated on his sword hilt on top of his blade.

Kyle sneered at the attempt and uses his swords natural abilities to convert the electricity around his sword into a blade as long as Jack's spear. He's probably not expecting this so lets see if this works, Jack thought to himself.

Just as Jack was about to launch the flaming spear at his opponent, he heard Ooinaru Houou's voice echoing inside his head, "**Instead of just randomly concentrating your energy try this. Focus your energy into your blade, and release it simultaneously with swinging your sword**."

Complying with his new found zanpakutō spirit, he did as it asked. The result was instead of a random release of energy that came with his original plan, the blast was focused into a curved blast of slicing energy that drove the spear at his opponent with 3 times the force of anything he could have mustered before. "**This attack is called the Phoenix Cutter. A concentrated swipe of fire spirit**." Ooinaru Houou said to the boy.

Despite this effort, Kyle still managed to dodge the blast's deadly hit, but still got his arm mutilated by the grazing edge of the spear. Unfortunately, his sword arm was still fine. But the attack still had its desired effect. Jack could see the fear in Kyle's eyes, even for the instant they were there for an instant.

"YOUR DEAD TWERP." Kyle roared, charging with his sword at full speed. Jack barely managed to parry his cut, but was blind to the punch that followed it in quick succession. Strangely, after recovering from the dizziness, he was completely unharmed besides a jarred head. Kyle on the other hand seemed to be nursing his hand. Covered in burn marks, Jack remarked.

"With me released, your body itself heats up to 400 degrees. His whole hand would have been burnt off if it wasn't for the spiritual energy he surrounded it with." Ooinaru Houou explained from the recesses of Jack's mind. "I'd suggest you finnish this quickly, before that guy goes wild on you."

"Its been fun Kyle, but I have a future awaiting me as a shinigami, and I've waisted to much time on you." Jack smiled as he approached his opponent with his sword held high. He actually was going to win this!

"I'm not done yet twerp!" Kyle screamed as he held his sword straight up. "THUNDER CURRENT!" A field of electricity appeared from his swords many points as he leveled the sword's points (now extended with electricity) with Jacks heart.

Jack's smile disappeared with a more serious look as he dodged the first shot. He could feel himself getting slower as it was taking longer for his brain to transmit signals to the rest of his body.

"He's right. I've got to finish this now." Jack thought as he brought up his sword to take the hit, forcing energy up it at the same time to protect himself from the electrical charge that soon followed. "Wait curved sword . . ." And thats when it hit him how this battle was going to end. By using the curve of his sword, he locked Kyle's sword in between the blade and curve of his, while still keeping him in a deadlock.

"Phoenix," Jack started gathering energy in his sword tip like his spirt had shown him, and with the upward motion of his sword he separated shinigami and zanpakutō. With the downward motion ended the battle.

Resealing and re-seething his sword, he walked back to the battle-prep room while medics brought Kyle back to life (because of the special material used to make the room after you kill someone, the medics can bring them back to life as long as they've been dead for less then 45 seconds).

Jack didn't need the admiration that might come from the crowd for his victory, he just needed the compliments of his two best friends, who were already in the prep room waiting for him. He didn't need much from this, happiness his friends showed at his safety and victory were enough. But it didn't hurt to rub it in their faces.

"I can't believe you thought I'd lose," Jack teased his male best friend, Kira Honulit.

"Well, its not my fault that you were a weakling until about 30 minutes ago." Kira protested. "You couldn't do that again I bet."

"Wanna try me?"

"Well I don't see a threat"

"Yeah, well,"

"Shut up you two!"

"Yes ma'am"

The new voice belonged to Ria Itamana, Jack's other friend. Normally the calm, soft spoken foil to the two boys hot-headed actions, if she thought that they were taking an argument to far she came out of her shell and scared the hell out of her friends.

"Will Battle 1 come to the front?" Kurosaki's amplified voice rung out, cutting their argument short. After all the battles were over, all the battles were over, the competitors would come out and receive their division seat number, and 3 or four captains spoke about their performance. Kira was battle 4, Ria was 8, and Jack was 15.

As they listened to what all the captains have to say about the battle, Kira was getting really nervous and almost wet his pants when they called battle 4. Since they weren't aloud out, only a few things were heard. Some of these were comments like "creative fighting style," and "Interesting use of that kidō," and most notably, "Why didn't you cut him up better during your strike" (one guess who).

Finally there were cheers and Kira walked back. "6th devision, 8th seat."

"Awesome man!" Jack said from his seat.

"Way to go" Ria said getting up and hugging him.

Then more waiting until Ria's turn. More comments. Then Ria came back. "4th devision, 12th seat, vice leader of the 4th relief squad." Ria said smiling.

Kira gave her a hug, well Jack congratulated her, only for more waiting to ensue for his turn. Finally after what, to Jack, was the longest silence of his life Kurosaki's voice called out, "Battle 15." Jack and the newly regenerated Kyle walked out on to the stage.

Kyle's comments were mostly along the lines of good show of strength. Eventually he got 11th division, 7th seat.

Finally Jack came up. 3 captains spoke on his behalf. Captain Abarai of the 5th division said " You showed a great deal of strength and courage in a stressful situation. You didn't give up until you won. I personally nominate you for a senior position.

Next was Captain Kuchiki of the 6th. "You used brains and brawn evenly to a high extent. Your use of kidō, and variation of number 69 was intriguing."

Captain Kurosaki went last. "I'm not going to say much, but I will congradualate the new 5th seat of the 6th division. The only graduate too make a senior position."

He was met with his friends imediate eval upon his return. Ria didn't hug him (not that he expected her to hug someone she wasn't dating) but smiled lovingly.

Jack left the academy grounds that had been a home for him over the years to enter his new dorm in the 6th division barraks that he shared with Kira. At night when he put his sword on his nightside table he could help but say to his spirt "Ooinaru Houou, you gave me the 2nd greatest day of my life."

"**I know**." He said and I could almost see his smile. "**Sleep well young bird**."


	3. ALERT! ATTENTION EVERYONE

**Attention Everyone!**

**Thank you for reading my story. I just wanted to apologize for my grammar and spelling mistakes, and announce a little contest. For everyone who is reading this, I want to change Jack's name to something more Japanese. So since I will not have acsess to a computer until September 1st, that's how long the contest will last. You have until 5 o'clock on September 1st to submit an idea. Thanks to everyone who participates or at least reads this story.**


End file.
